vroomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vroom: The Drama. Chapter Three
After locking the door, Henri went back to his house. He had stayed over at Melissa's the night before, helping her with her assignment. Although he didn't know very much about computer tech or whatever class she was taking, he was always happy to help her in anyway. This time, he just stayed up with for most of the night, listening to her report as she wrote it, giving her some suggestions on how to make it sound smoother. He enjoyed spending time with his cousin. They had always been the closest out of all the cousins. Although she was 3 years older, they could see eye-to-eye on many things unlike Henri and his brothers. Sometimes Henri would consider Melissa more like a sister than a cousin which resulted in Henri being very protective of her. Although it was not the case now, Henri knew that one day she would be in a relationship and he would just have to deal with it. But he couldn't stand the thought of poor Melissa having her heart broken. She had never been in a relationship before so he knew when the time came, the first few would be a bit rocky. But Melissa and her non-existent relationships were the least of Henri's worries at this point. He was still trying to figure out his own feelings and sexuality at this point. He had never really liked a girl before, he just couldn't see him 'being' with a girl. But the thought of dating one of his best guy friends gave him shivers of pleasure. Did this mean he was gay? Was it wrong to think this way about his obviously straight best friend, or was this just a phase? Would he grow out of it? His best guy friend was someone he had just met a few years ago. But they were really similar and got along very well. His name was Matt. He was a tall boy with brown hair. He wasn't exactly ripped, but he was well on his way to being ripped. He played football a lot, and the thought of a sweaty Matt in his tight football pants made Henri almost dizzy with lust. But even if he was gay, he didn't think he could ever come out. What would everyone else think about him? And besides, Matt was already dating a girl named Katy. He often played third wheel when he spent time with them. They hadn't been together for too long, but they were sure hot and heavy. Katy was 19 and had a lot more experience than the 16 year old Matt. But somehow Matt was able to hide his relationship from his parents. Henri often contemplated 'accidentally' letting it slip to his parents. He knew his parents would never allow him to date a 19 year girl who was as wild as Katy was. But Henri couldn't do that to his best friend. He seemed happy with Katy and he couldn't stop that, no matter how much he resented their relationship. * * * "Opti broke up with Bridget last night." "Seriously?! But they've been going out for like 5 years!" "Four," Erin corrected him. "I was up almost all night with her. She was crying so hard. It was horrible." "Yeah, I can tell you seem tired," Matt replied. They were sitting in their usual spot outside for lunch, under the big willow tree on the side of the school. "Melissa knows Opti," Henri said. "Oh, really?" Erin replied. "It's such a small world." She took another bite of her ham sandwich. "Do you know why?" Matt asked, lying down in the grass. He was rolling blades of grass between his finger tips as he stared up at the willow tree. They had always hung out here since grade 8. It was 'their' spot at Lord Rassillon Secondary. "I don't know. I think she said something about another girl, but I couldn't really understand her at all last night." "Well thank goodness Katy and I are totally faithful to each other. I would never cheat on her and I know she would never do that to me. We love each other," Matt replied. He had stopped playing with the grass now, instead he had put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Henri couldn't help but watch Matt in such a serene state. "You guys have only been dating for like a month. You never know," Erin replied. "I mean Opti and my sister had been dating for 4 years and this happened. Must have been a really special girl for her to come in between him and my sister. I thought they would eventually get married." "Or maybe just a whore," Henri added in. They all laughed. "Probably," Matt replied. "And Katy and I are going great." "Do you guys even talk? Everytime I see you guys, you're sucking face," Henri said. "Yeah, we do. Sometimes..." "Uh huh," Henri replied. He knew that Katy made Matt happy but it was probably only because she was an experienced kisser and an experienced... everything else too. Henri knew that Matt was a virgin, but if he kept dating Katy that might change very quickly. * * * "I love you Matt," Katy whispered into his ear. They were lying on the couch together watching Homeward Bound. They had watched it together before, but neither of them remembered very much. They were a little preoccupied. "I love you too babe," he replied. He then kissed her lightly on the lips. He didn't want to start any real kissing because he really did want to watch the movie this time. "You know, I feel like... it's time," she whispered provocatively into his ear. She put her hand gently onto his thigh and leaned her whole body in closer. "Time for what?" He thought he had an idea of what she wanted, but he wasn't quite sure. They had both vowed to do it when they were both ready. But Matt was nowhere near ready, he was only 17 and Katy was his first girlfriend. He wanted to do it with someone he had been dating for a while, one month wasn't long enough for Matt. "You know," Katy said seductively as she started to slowly move her hand up his thigh. Matt was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Uh, I thought we agreed that we would do this when we were both ready," he stuttered. He loved Katy, she was a beautiful girl, he couldn't deny it. But he knew that Katy had been with a lot of other guys before while he had no experience at all. While Matt was thinking, she had begun to kiss him furiously. He didn't know what to do but kiss back. Maybe this was the time, after all, why not do it with someone who actually knows what they're doing? He really did love her, so why wait. But Matt couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw the animals on the TV screen from the corner of his eye. "I love you so much," Katy said as she took a breath. She then placed Matt's hands on her lower back and she started to undo his belt. Matt was still not sure what to do, just go with it? But if he did, he would be giving something up that he would never have again. But he knew Katy would break up with him if he didn't. "Katy... Katy, do you think we can wait?" he asked. "Wait for what?" she said furiously. She had know successfully unbuckled his leather belt and was starting on his jeans. Katy was quick, by the time Matt had thought of a good excuse she had already taken off her shirt and pants. But before Matt could speak up she was back on top of him, and once again kissing him. Matt knew now that he wasn't ready for this. Seeing Katy with only her underwear on was very uncomfortable. But her hair smelt so good that he just couldn't control himself. He had never loved a girl like Katy before and the way she smelled drove him crazy. It was probably a very expensive perfume but it seemed to be working because he wanted her more and more now. "Yes," Matt finally whispered to Katy. She smiled at him, knowing what he was giving consent to. * * * << Chapter Two Chapter Four >> Category:Stories